Arrancar Espada
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: ,wat zijn die dingen die jij ziet voor jou,wat moeten we met dezen oorlog dat gaan de criminelen die verbannen zijn uit hun eigen wereld jou vertelllen kunnen ze vrede stellen of zijn ze voor eeuwig verloren Startzwaard nederlands titel half yaoi en yuri


**hey iedereen man ik heb jullie gemist**

**:me:ik ook nou ik ben Bleach al tijdje kijken en weet je wat ik dacht **

**:Aura:ik wis niet dat gij kon denken Daku**

**:me:shut up emo-girl(ze keek me kwaad aan ) nou ja ik heb tijdje Bleach gekeken en ik dacht ik zal mijn eigen version maken **

**:broerW:en wie is dit keer aan de beurt**

**:me:oh ja ik heb dezen rat gedoe gemaakt ik noem het draai wiel(Aura sweatdropped met de anderen ) en met namen er op okay dan! (ik draaide en toen het stopte)**

**:Aura:dit keer is Heil aan de beurt**

**:Heil:(hij zuchte) okay dan laat het maar komen.........**

**:me:veel plezier Amigos (het betekent vrienden) **

* * *

_De lucht is zwart_ _zo zwart als inkt ,ik hoor niks geen enkel geluid het is zo doodstil net alsof er niks te leven is waar ben ik ,hoe kom ik hier,wat ben ik _

_ik weet nog iets iets dat ik heel lang heb gezien ik was nog maar een kind een kind die als alle ander kinderen was leven ,met zusjes(ik heb geen broers) ze zijn jonger dan mij zelf en dan nog mijn vader die ik weinig zag maar ik hield van hem ik hoop hij ook van mij en dan mijn moeder de goddin van mijn hart ze was altijd daar voor mij goede en slechte tijden ah waar is die tijd toch gebleven ik mis het zo erg maar wie ben ik dan en wat ben ik ik zou beginnen bij het begin op de moment dat ik .........vast bevroren was_

_______________________________

_op een rustige avond in de Soul Society de nacht is donker blauw en alles is rustig tot de moment dat er alarm sloeg de hele soul society pipte van de alarms elk van de Shinigami 's (goden van de dood of Death God genoemd) worden op geroepen om snel naar buiten te komen om de vijand te pakken alle squads kwamen bij elkaar bij de squad 1 waar Captain Yamamoto Genryusai en lieutenant Chokiro Sasakibe staan de oude captain deed zijn ogen open en keek de squads aan van 2 tot 15 ook de 1 squad was daar:Yamamoto:jullie weten waarom jullie hier zijn of niet :hij keek elk Shinigami aan :Yamamoto:jullie zij hier omdat we een vijand onder onze voeten hebben :elk van de Shinigami s keken de captain van eerste squad verschrokken aan :Yamamoto:zo is het toch Kurosaki...........:hij keek naast zich een paar meter verwijdert van captain Yamamoto op het dak stond een schinigami met zwart kimino met een wit jasje zijn kort oranje haar waaide beetje mee met de wind en zijn bruine ogen hielde trots en vol waardig heid in zijn ogen :Yamamoto:Ichigo :Ichigo glimlachte maar het lijkt meer op een grijns :Ichigo:oi Captain ik denk dat het een klein beetje overdreven is :de squad van Ichigo keken in schok naar Ichigo hun eigen Captain heeft hun verranderen :Ichigo:oh kijk niet zo jongens ik denk dat jullie het gewoon verkeerd verstaan :Yamamoto:jij hebt ons verranderen Kurosaki Ichigo dit word je niet vergeven :Ichigo:oh kom op zeg wees niet zo brom beer Captain Yamamoto laat me het toch uit leggen :de grijns verdween van Ichigo 's gezicht :Yamamoto:squad 6,7 en 9 jullie gaan het zuid 11,5 en 12 jullie zoeken naar het noorde de rest zoeken hier nog meer hulpjes en verranders:ieder Shinigami ging de captain van 8 en 13 kijken de oude Captain aan :Yamamoto:ik verwacht dat jullie mee gaan met jullie squads:Jushiro:natuurlijk:Shunsui:wees niet te hard voor hem oude man hij is nog natuurlijk een kind:en ze gingen weg Yamamoto keek Ichigo weer aan die gewoon bleef staan waar hij bleef staan :Ichigo:waarom heb je zo hekel aan mij captain :Yamamoto zei niks hij keek met koude ogen naar hem:Ichigo:is het dat je bang ben dat ik gelijk heb:Yamamoto:je had haar niet moeten redden door jou schuld gaat misschien Soul Society er aan :Ichigo:dus ik moest niks doen! om een simpel leven te redden ! ik moest gewoon toe kijken hoe ze dood gaat! dat is niet mijn bloed ik red elk leven dat ze allemaal niet in een oorlog moeten sterven! ik ben niet als jou captain! ik denk aan hun gevoelens!!!:Yamamoto:stilte! wat jij heb gedaan is onvergefelijk! ik schaam me dat ik jou captain maakte dat je nog niet eens verdiende!:Ichigo 's ogen gingen wijd open:Ichigo:wat bedoel je daar mee Captain je gaat toch niet zeggen ........:Yamamoto:je bent niet langer de Captain van de 14 squad Ichigo Kurosaki:Ichigo keek kwaad en haalde zijn zanpakuto met groot schijnende flits(het flits door de maanlicht dat er op scheen) :Ichigo:je laat me geen keuze Captain maar ik ben bang dat ik met je moet gaan vechten :Captain Yamamoto hield geen tegen spraak en nam zijn eigen zanpakuto die uit zijn wandelstok kwam :Yamamoto:ik neem geen terug keer hier voor Kurosaki:Ichigo:wat jij wil :en Ichigo en Captain Yamamoto begonnen te vechten bij de squad 15,2,3,1,8,4,10,13 en 14 gingen naar de onder basis van de Soul Society om naar de basis van 30HQ 99 te gaan waar de info van de daden zijn :Jushiro:we moeten op schieten ! we moeten voor hun zijn ! :iederee:okay!:Shunsui:wat denk jij van dit allemaal Jushiro:hij loopte naast Jushiro terwijl ze de trappen om laag lopen :Jushiro:ik weet het niet maar ik heb een gevoel dat er iets niet klopt met de daden van Kurosaki-Kun:Shunsui:als je het mij vraagt probeert zijn ogen iets ons te vertellen maar wat.........wat:ze kwamen bij de deur van de opening en Jushiro deed het open en iedereen rende er in ze keken in schok als ze de verwoeste plaats zien de mannen zijn erg gewond :Jushiro:zijn we te laat:stem:oh nee hoor het komt goed:ze keken om en zagen een 2 meisjes naar hun toe komen de één had lang groen -blauw gekruld haar en groene ogen ze droeg een wit jurk (of ik denk dat ik het beter kimino noem) en had een schedel op haa hoofd die met de hoorns van een steenbok heeft de ander droeg ook een wit kimino en had lang oranje haar en blauwen ogen ze gaf een glimlach om hun gerust te stellen maar wat ze zien maak hun niet echt bepaald rustig de Captain van 3 squad liep voor aan en keek niet echt op de rustige momenten Captain Rojuro Otoribashi(of ten wel Rose):Rose:wat hebben jullie gedaan met dezen mensen :Orihime:ik weet niet waar je het over hebt Captain Rose:Jushiro:speel geen spelletjes we kennen jullie plannen dit is niet te geloven jullie hebben ons gewoon verranden :Nell:van wie krijg je zo lelijk idee Captain Jushiro:ze keek zonder glimlach of vrees in haar ogen naar de Captain :Jushiro:we hebben getuigen gekregen die jullie hebben gezien bij de omgeving waar veel doden zijn gevallen jullie hebben groot uit leg wat hier aan de hand is:Orihime 's glimlach verdween en keek kwaad:Orihime:als je het vergeten zijt Captain mijn eigen broer is daar dood gegaan weet je nog 3 maanden geleden waarom zou ik met iets mee doen dat mijn eigen broer heeft vermoord ik ben niet achterlijk!:Rose:en zo zijn wij niet:de shinigami 's nemen hun Zanpakuto en keken kwaad naar de meisjes:Nell:het kan niet geholpen worden Orihime ze zijn te koppig om te luisteren :Orihime knikte ja en ze gingen ook aan de strijd bij de gevecht van Yamamoto en Ichigo Ichigo lag op grond de bloed viel op elk plaats het kan zijn hij keek kwaad naar Yamamoto die een vuur ring maakte rond hem Ichigo:Ichigo:zo je laat nu je echte kracht zien he Yamamoto:Yamamoto:dus je begrijp dus dat ik me niet zou in houden om verrander als jij te laten gaan :Ichigo:huh huh natuurlijk Yama maar ik ga nog wel nog voor de laatste keer misschien mijn Bankai willen voelen :Yamamoto 's ogen gingen wijd open :Yamamoto:je bankai.........jij hebt een bankai! :Ichigo:yep cool he ik heb hem niet zo lang dus wil je het zien :Yamamoto hield zich klaar :Ichigo:ban......:hij grijnsde als er wit licht komt :Ichigo:kai!:en er scheen een fel wit licht bij de onder basis Jushiro,Shunsui en Rose waren de enige die nog tegen Nell en Orihime vochten sommige waren erg gewond en de anderen proberen ze in veilig heid te krijgen:Nell:nou Jushiro zo te zien krijgen we toch een duel he :Jushiro:ik wis dat ik je niet moest gaan vertrouwen :Nell:oh wat lief zo voel ik me ook van jou :ze duwde hem naar achter en viel op de grond :Shunsui:gaat het Jushiro:Jushiro:ja het gaat:hij veegde de speeksel en bloed weg die uit zijn mond hoek kwam :Nell keek hun aan en zuchte:Nell:zo jullie willen steeds vechten he :Jushiro:Nell ik heb een vraagje waarom heb je ons belogen :Nell keek naar Jushiro de vraag van Jushiro was een simpel vraag die niet langer kan leven omdat het nooit kan be antwoord worden :Nell:dat vraag Jushiro......is een vraag die niet op dezen wereld past Ichigo waarom heb je ons belogen,Orihime waarom heb je ons belogen,Nell waarom heb je ons belogen die vragen zijn schaduws die jullie tot leven willen wekken luister goed Jushiro en onthou dit jij ook Shunsui de vraag is niet waarom ik jullie heb belogen maar wie is hier achter van al dezen oorzaak :Orihime duwde Rose weg en keek erg moe:Nell:wie is hier achter van al dezen oorzaak :Nell zakte op haar knieen de bloed splatste overal :Jushiro:Nell.......:Orihime:Nell........:ze keek naar de levenloze lichaam van Nell:Orihime:Nell........Nell......Nell-Chan:tranen kwamen in Orihime 's ogen de lichaam van Nell loste op :Orihime:Nell-Chan............NELL-CHAN!!!!!!!:Jushiro ,Shunsui en Rose keken naar de stof die in de lucht verdween en dan naar Orihime die op haar knieen kwam en huilde:Orihime:ik .........Nell-Chan........Nee! ........:ze keek naar de captains haar triestig blik werd een kwade blik:Orihime:ik haat Shinigami 's .....IK HAAT IEDER VAN HUN!!!!!!!!!:en schoot wat van haar krachten naar hun dat ze naar achter vielen en ze verdween voor dat ze iets konden doen:Jushiro:oh nee toch :Rose:kom we moeten naar Captain Yamamoto:Jushiro en Shunsui zeide er niks tegen en de 3 captains gingen naar Captain Yamamoto zoeken juist natuurlijk bij Yamamoto hij keek in schok naar Ichigo die een half masker van een hollow draagt op zijn gezicht :Yamamoto:een hollow masker ........zijt jij een hollow Ichigo :Ichigo lachte:Ichigo:Ichigo! Ichigo is hier niet! sukkel! :Yamamoto:niet hier :Ichigo:nee jij dumbass :Yamamoto:zo te horen wie ben jij :Ichigo:wie ben ik .........hehehehehe waarom vragen ze me steeds de zelfde vraag de zelfde vraag die ik altijd het zelfde beantwoord! ik heb..........:de hollow Ichigo keek naar Yamamoto met zijn gestoord en gemeen ogen :Ichigo:geen naam!:en zet zijn zanpakuto gericht op Yamamoto en hij deed het zelfde bij Ichigo :Ichigo en Yamamoto:ban-.........:een groot wit en zwart flits(de zwarte bij Ichigo en de witte bij Yamamoto):Ichigo en Yamamoto:kai!!!:en alles werd wit en dan was alles zwart _

____________________

_dat moment zal ik nooit vergeten de dag van mijn bevroring heid de dag dat niemand ooit terug naar keek mijn kameraden verdwenen we waren verspeld als de monsters en de slechte wezens in heel Soul Society maar na 1000 jaren later kom ik toch vrij want een straf ..........kan nooit voor eeuwig duren _

* * *

**en hoe vonden jullie het**

**:me:er zit beetje dingen die niet kloppen met de echte Bleach maar ik hoop dat je gewoon hier van geniet ik weet niet hoe de dingen van Yamamoto 's zwaard werken dus huh**

**:Ichigo:schut up! en werk door!**

**:me:oh my freaking god! hoe kom jij hier! **

**:Ichigo:geen idee **

**:me:oh my god love holly mother brother sister clan of the lord of the heaven !!!!! jij zijt niet echt het kan niet jij zijt een teken figuur een anime een nep persoon!!!**

**:Ichigo:(hij keek me aan zijn kwade ogen waren gevaagt naar vragende ogen) ik ben een wat..........**

**:me:(ik sweatdropped)zeg me dat het een nachtmerrie is**

**:Aura:wat ben je bang voor hem**

**:me:nee maar als zijn hollow uit kom moet ik denk ik veel bier halen (met alcohol er in ik wist niet dat Hichigo een alcohol hollow was)**

**:Ichigo:geloof me hij kan erg kwaad zijn als hij zijn bier niet krijg **

**:me:okaaaayyyy..........mensen R&R begrepen !!! als je niet dood ik zet Hcihigo bij jullie begrepen!!! bey bey**


End file.
